


Alone - AOT

by Nezume01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan OC, Commander Erwin Smith, Gen, Heller Ackerman, Mikasa has a brother, Mikasa has an older brother, OC, Scout Regiment, Training Corps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezume01/pseuds/Nezume01
Summary: When Grisha took in Mikasa he also took in her older brother Heller, but when the wall fell Heller was away working and was unable to be taken to safety along with his sister and adopted brother. After being left alone at Wall Maria he was forced to fight for survival and find his own way to the Trost district.Now after deciding he wouldn't allow what he went through to happen to anyone else he will join the training corps and become a scout, ready to protect his people.
Kudos: 10





	Alone - AOT

I watched as the titans head emerged from above the wall, a horrific display of flesh and muscle, I watched as it kicked down the gate which had protected us all for so long, I watched and I did nothing.

My first thought was of Mikasa and Eren, I was so far away from our home that I had no way of getting there in time and no way of knowing if they were even alive. I needed to get there and I tried but my attempts proved fruitless, every path was blocked and herds of people were racing the other way, in a disgusting attempt of self-preservation, not caring who they were leaving behind. But I did, they were all I had left, I couldn't protect Mikasa before, when she was taken from me but I could now. Or so I thought.

As I was getting closer and closer to our house the crowds of dirty bodies finally dragged me along with them, there was nothing I could, no escape. The gate to get inside Wall Maria was being slowly lowered and everyone was desperate to get inside and same themselves from the savage monsters behind.

It wasn't long before the crowd had emerged on the other side of the wall, taking me with it. Everyone was now pushing to get given access to one of the few boats which would take us to the Trost district but it was no use, the boat was full and we were doomed.

My thoughts of doom were proven true when yet another Titan obliterated the gate which opened into Wall Maria, we had lost the wall, we had lost the wall and I had front row seats to the carnage which was about to ensue as more titans began to pour through the newly opened gate and mercilessly feed off of the crowd which I was trapped within. The titans ruthlessly ripped apart and devour the people around me, I pushed to escape the middle of the ground in attempt to give myself more chance of survival. It didn't take too much time for me to shove past the adults who were screaming and crying, I was still small for a 14 year old and used the fact to my advantage. Eventually I was given room to move and began to run as far ways as I could, I never turned back but the noises which emitted from the carnage were enough to turn my stomach, that and the sprays of blood and body parts which still reached me at my distance. At one point while running the body of a member of the corps was tossed aside by one of the titans and knocked me to the ground, I struggled to pull myself from underneath the figure but I still managed to use the situation to my advantage as I noticed the long metal weapons which were strapped at the soldiers hips. If I needed to protect myself I could at least use these, so taking one in each hand I began my escape once more, now drenched in hot sticky blood from the corpse which had fallen on top of me. 

I had ran until my legs gave way but it still wasn't enough to get away from the titans which were ambling towards me, not too far away. This was the end, I was about to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The grinning faces of the titans which were about to kill me were become clearer as they neared my location, I stared in horror as one of the smaller titans broke from the pack. It began to sprint towards me, in a manner which I had never seen a titan move like before. I was definitely about to die.

Just as the titan was close enough to grab me the thought of Mikasa and Even seeped back into my mind, if I were to die who would protect them? I had failed in protecting Mikasa when our parents had been killed but I wouldn't allow it to happen again, I had to survive. As the hand of the titan reached towards me I leaped out of the way of its grasp, I adjusted the way I held the two blades I had obtained, I was going to fight.

As soon as that thought entered my mind something changed, my blood felt as though it was boiling, my muscles tingled with a sense of newfound power and my body hummed with a strength I had never felt before. I felt electrified. The feeling felt as though it lingered for hours but in reality it was only a few seconds before my mind took over my body in a way which felt almost instinctual. Natural.

While the titan still had its arm extended towards me after its attempt to grab me I jumped into its palm and began to run, faster than I ever had, up the arm of the titan and towards the neck. I wasn't sure why at the time but I knew I needed to use the blades to slice open the nape of the neck if I wanted to survive, so that's what I did. I used my new strength and spun in the air, my blades sunk deep in the flesh and blood immediately poured from the two gashes which soon opened up into one. I dropped to the floor just as the titan did. It was dead 

...

It took me five days to get from Wall Maria to Trost, over that time I survived off of basically no food and minimal water which I had drank from a river I found on my way. I killed three titans and wounded many but after finding a horse I rode to the gate and was spotted by the guards who were on high alert for anymore titans coming this way, they allowed me entrance yet couldn't offer me much food.

After a night of barely any sleep I was visited by people who had joined the scout regiment, they had asked me to tell them of what had occurred during my time in Wall Maria and had also asked for information on myself. Not long into the conversation I was advised to join the training corps to which I had immediately accepted. I had to protect Mikasa, Eren and anyone else from the horror of titans.

At the end of the meeting a small man stepped forward "What's your name trainee?" He asked while showing no emotion.

"Ackerman," I stated, my gaze hardening on him, "Heller Ackerman."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is kind of random but I just thought it was interesting and decided the write it :)
> 
> If you enjoy it please comment it means a lot <3


End file.
